The Dead World/Issue 44
Standing outside looking down at Jake's grave, Jennifer kept her head low as a few tears came down her face. She was still guilty about leaving him for dead but she was so scared...she didnt know what was going on until it was to late. She wasnt going to say she was sorry though, she had said it more than an enough times.... Instead she knew what she could do. She could reassure him that everything was going to be ok. Smiling to herself, Jennife wiped her tears away before looking around to make sure there was no one else and kneeling in front of the grave. "dont worry Jake.....we'll be together again, soon" she whispered to the grave before laying a flower ontop of it and walking away hugging herself tight, knowing she was ready to do what was running through her head. ---- Sitting at the farm house's kitchen table, Will bit his lip trying not to shout out in pain as Charles once again pushed the wound slightly while wrapping the bandage around his hand. "sorry" Charles stated noticing the pain in his face but Will just shook his head and focused instead on his thoughts until Leiws spoke up from behind Will as he entered the room. "hows it looking?" Lewis asked and both Will and Charles turned to him but Will let the old man do the explaining. "well...he's got some bad cuts all over and he's going to have to rest on one of my beds for a while but apart from that" Charles said finishing bandaging Will's hand "he'll be good to go in a couple of days" Nodding, Lewis waited until Charles had packed his things and had a quick exchange with Will before leaving and Lewis quickly joined Will at the table. "whats happened now?" Will sighed knowing Lewis was going to tell him something he didnt want to hear before the man even sat down. "I lost my temper and now I think things are getting tense between our two groups" Lewis confessed and Will nodded before speaking. "maybe we should think about leaving, go back to the city?" Will suggested and Lewis at first was angry they would have to do that but he calmed himself down quickly. "me and Dan are going hunting again soon so i'll see you later" Lewis said and got up before exiting the room leaving Will to think for a moment and wonder whether it would be smart to leave Lewis as his right hand man.... ---- Leaning against the station wagon, Daniel fiddled around with his rifle for a little while waiting for Lewis to appear so they could go on their hunting trip, however when he heard someone approaching and looked up he found himself face to face with Anthony. "whats up?" Dan asked and Anthony shrugged studying him causing Dan to raise an eyebrow at him confused but before Dan could ask, Anthony spoke up. "you like her then?" Anthony asked gesturing to Karen who was currently doing some target pratice with the other girls in the group and Dan stood up slightly putting the rifle to his side. "yeh, why?" Dan asked but Anthony shook his head and carried on. "I just dont want you to hurt her, she's a good woman and she doesnt need someone ruining her life or something" Anthony said but Dan just chuckled. "ruin her life? bit dramatic aint it....." Dan stated but Anthony just bit his response back not wanting to shout at the guy. "what i'm asking is, are you going to break her heart?" Anthony asked crossing his arms. "depends what you mean....I mean if we fell madly in love and then I ended up dieing then i'd be breaking her heart, wouldn't i?" Dan asked in return. "you know what I mean!!" Anthony exclaimed "if a prettier woman turned up in the group would you just dump Karen for the new woman?" "why do you even care?" Dan asked confused as to why Anthony was suddenly doing this out of nowhere. "cause i'm her friend...." Anthony answered and Dan raised an eyebrow. "so........" "so, i'm making sure you aint gonna turn out to be some asshole who breaks her heart" Anthony said but Dan shrugged before answering. "I dont plan to, no" Dan answered and Anthony nodded but before he could respond, Karen had come over since the girls had finished their training session. "hey boys...everything ok?" Karen asked and the both of them nodded instantly smiling to which she returned with her own smile before giving Dan a quick kiss on the lips and walking away leaving the two men in silence before Dan spoke up. "now why would I want to cheat on her?" Dan asked Anthony looking up to him once he'd finished staring at Karen's ass as it walked away but instead of replying Anthony just walked off to do his own things. ---- Walking towards where Dan currently was, Lewis readied his own rifle and was focused on planning where the two of them should check out until a girl's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Jennifer walking up beside him. "hey, I hear your going out hunting?" Jennifer asked looking up at him and Lewis nodded. "yeh, why?" Lewis said turning to look at her curiously. "can I come? dad gave me the all ok to go" Jennifer stated biting her lip and Lewis stopped suddenly giving her the oh really? look but she just stood there looking at him with a blank look. "so....can I come?" Jennifer asked and Lewis sighed shaking his head as he put it his hands "all I need is my own gun...." Jennifer continued and Lewis thought about it for a moment before unhosltering his Browning Hi - Power and handing it to her. "if it turns out your lieing about your dad giving you permission you better take responsiblity" Lewis whispered and Jennifer nodded holding the pistol close to her while giving a small smile before the two of them continued walking towards Dan who raised an eyebrow when he saw Jennifer was with Lewis. "dad gave me permission" Jennifer told Dan quickly and Dan nodded slowly in response sharing a look with Lewis but they both eventually shrugged so Dan picked up his rifle and got up fully. "alright lets go hunting" Dan exclaimed and the three of them began to walk towards the woods, unnoticed by the other members of the group. ---- Exiting the room where the teen Aiden was playing with Matthew and Maria, Lily sighed as she leaned against the closed door briefly thinking about how Maria was taking the fact she'd witnissed their own father smash in their sisters zombified boyfriend. Opening her eyes, she looked towards the kitchen and saw Charles sitting at the table and decided to walk over and join him. "hey daddy" she said softly and he looked up to her and gave her a smile as she sat down opposite him. "I wanted to ask about Will's group.....things seem tense and I was wondering...." Lily started but trailed off, however Charles caught got what she was going to ask and answered her. "your wondering if i'm going to kick them off the farm?" Charles asked and Lilly nodded looking up to him and Charles sighed before grabbing his mug and getting up. "if one more thing goes wrong....they're gone" Charles stated and walked off leaving Lily to bite her lip and look at the table a little sadly. ---- Walking through the woods, Lewis and Dan walked side by side while Jennifer was behind them but they didnt notice as they just talked about things until the topic of catching a deer came up. "you really think we'll be a able to catch one?" Dan asked smiling at the thought of having a deer for lunch and Lewis nodded while chuckling. "sure....Tyral done it once before just like that" Lewis responded and Dan turned to look at him raising an eyebrow. "who's Tyral?" Dan asked and Lewis sighed before answering. "he was a guy in our group before we came across this farm....one of the many we lost" Lewis mumbled and Dan patted his back trying to comfort him. "sorry man" Dan responded but before Lewis could speak up again the two heard a click from behind them and realised they hadnt heard Jennifer walking for a while and turned to see her standing a little way back holding the gun to her head with her eyes closed. "woah, woah!!!" Dan said shocked while Lewis dropped his rifle and ran a little bit of a distance towards her. "what you doing Jenny?!!!" Dan part asked part shouted but Jennifer just shook her head. "I want to be with Jake.....and this is the only way I can be" Jennifer said moving her finger to the gun trigger leaving Dan and Lewis unsure what to do. "Jennifer.....you dont want to do this" Lewis said slowly and clearly moving forward step by step towards her hoping she didnt notice. "YES.I.DO" Jennifer responded and pressed the gun further to her head resulting in Lewis and Daniel rushing forward shouting for her not to do it but it was too late as her finger pressed the trigger sending a bullet straight through her head and sending blood all over the place before her lifeless body fell to the forest floor......... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues